


World Turned Upside Down

by moriya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, character death- not major characters though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know how much to tell without revealing too much. This is an au. Stiles is parents are divorced and he lives with his mom at Greenville. He meets a mysterious man there.</p>
<p>It would be Sterek story so don't give up on me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was something I wanted to write forever but couldn't since I had to finish my Nagron story first.  
> This is chapter 1 and there should be more coming.  
> 

When Stiles was a little child, maybe five years old, his life changed. Before that he was happy. He had his mom, dad and friends. He always did the opposite of what he was asked and he was trouble. He was loved.

Except that in any story there is a 'but'. In his story it was his dad. 

Stiles would never forget the day his mother discovered he had an affair with Mellisa McCall. He would never understand how his father could have done that to his mother. When he was little, he still couldn't grasp the meaning of what his father did. He knew that whatever it is that it did was bad. Really bad. it was hard not to know after hearing his mother cursing him with all kinds of creatuve words. She was furious, but even more, she was heartbroken. From that day on, a gap was formed between his father and him. Maybe that bridge between them could have been crossed, but after his parents got divorced, everything changed.

His mom got a job offer in Greenville, a town that was very far from Beacon Hills. If things were different, if his dad wouldn't have hurt her so badly, she would not have considered it, but it was too good to pass. A fresh start, Lily thought, Away from John Stillinski, the man who broke her heart. She thought about declining it, because no matter what he did to her, he loved Stiles. And he was a good father. Except that then John told her he was about to get marry with Mellisa. Lovely, isn't it? She was supposed to just sit tight and watch him starting a family with his lover. Raising her child along with Stiles. The thought was unbearable. So she took the job.

John didn't like it, but he had no choice, he had to let his ex wife and son leave and it tore his heart apart, but there was nothing he could do to change it. And the worst of all was knowing that it was his fault. That he was the one who pushed them away. He was the only one to blame for everything and he hated himself for it.

And just like that, Stiles moved to Greenville when he was six years old.

That town was boring as hell but every single time he cried to his mom, begging her to come back home, she simply answered that this is their home now and hugged him, trying desperately to comfort her poor child.

Over time, things became easier it really became his home. He still saw John in holidays, but it was always John who came to visit, never Stiles. 

Stiles hated his dad. As the matter in fact, he didn't consider him as a dad anymore. He might have been his dad in blood, but he wasn't his family, not anymore. Stiles' only family was his mom, it was as simple as that.

So they talked occasionally on the phone, their conversations polite and short, and met on holidays, but as far as Stiles was concerned, that was it.   
Just like that, years passed by. Stiles started to love his new home and he made many friends, but he was never truly happy. Something was missing. Something was not right, and the worst part about it was that he had no idea what that something could be. There was nothing he could do to fix it so he did what he does best when facing a problem, he ignored it until it would go away. Except it didn't. It was like a part of him was missing. But that was ridiculous, so Stiles learned to live with that feeling, learned to ignore it and sometimes, on a good day, to forget it ever existed.

When Stiles turned sixteen years old, his friends decided to celebrate the special day by going to party all night long. Stiles was not in the mood by they wouldn't hear any of that and that is how Stiles found himself in a crowded club, bumping into people all around him, trying to get to the bar and get a drink for him and his friends.  
Once Stiles finally got into the bar and presented the barmen his fake id to get alcohol, he got a suspicious look from him but he didn't question him as he made him what he ordered.

"First time in a club?" Stiles heard someone asking. He looked up and saw a beautiful man with a perfect smile looking at him. Stiles looked around him, sure that that man didn't talk to him but all there was there was only some man who looked really old and ugly so that probably only left him. 

He tried to answer in the steadiest voice he could summon "Yeah…" and fell to an awkward silence. Why did everything about him always had to be so awkward?  
Stiles got the drinks from the barmen and was ready to live when suddenly the man who talked to him earlier said, "Here, let me help. I'm Blake by the way."

Stiles went with him in the direction that led to his friends, not knowing what to say in reply. These things never happen to him. Hot men never come and flirt with him. Those kinds of things are beyond his understanding. He knows they exist but he is totally clueless in regards of how to respond to it.

When they got to the spot where Stiles' friends should have been, Stiles found out they were all dancing so he just put the drinks in a small table, deciding to wait for them. He sat down without looking to see whether or not Blake stayed, he was pretty sure that he took off the moment he got the chance after realizing what a loser he was trying to talk to.

Stiles was wrong.

"You never told me your name."

Stiles would deny it to his dying breath, but he might have jumped a little when he suddenly heard it, out of nowhere.

"You are still here" Stiles observed.

"I am. What do I have to do to find out your name?" Blake teased.

Stiles blushed, whishing that he could just kick himself. "Stiles."

Blake looked at him like he tried to figure out what is a Stiles, so he elaborated, "My name is stiles."

Blake gave him the most blinding smile and said "Nice meeting you, Stiles."

Stiles blushed again but returned the smile kindly, feeling like that moment was a shared secret between them for some reason, and did nothing but staring at Blake. 

He was so beautiful that Stiles thought he could look at him for all eternity without ever getting tired.

Oh god. He just met the man and he already sounds like a stupid teenager that feel in love. What is the matter with him?

"So, Stiles" Blake broke the silence, "What made you come here tonight?"

Stiles was confused for a moment, "I came to celebrate with my friends." 

Blake looked at him with a look that seemed to affectionate from a man he just met a few minutes ago, and Stiles found out that he was surprisingly okay with it, "You don't look like someone who has a good time."

Stiles looked firmly at Blake, suddenly defensive, "Then how do I look?"

"Like someone who would rather be at home, watching some kind of science fiction on TV", Blake answered, seemingly amused.

"Are you calling me a geek?" Stiles asked, feeling hurt.

"Are you saying you are not a geek?" Blake countered, his smile never leaving his face.

Stiles snorted "Got me."

Blake's look was even more intense as he said "I sure did."

The moment was cut off by Stiles' friends who came to the table, laughing with each other. 

Stiles introduced them to Blake and felt smug when Meg and Lexa eyed him longly, clearly not being worth more than a dismissive look as Blake's eyes soon met his own once more.

"I should probably go" Blake said and Stiles gave up trying to hide his disappointment, he learned a long time ago to embrace the fact that he had the most expressive face in the entire universe. 

Blake took something from his pocket, his cell phone, stiles realized, and when he gave it to Stiles expectedly and Stiles did nothing but stare at him, he explained with a fond smile, "Your number."

"Oh.." Stiles said sheepishly and wrote it immediately, not really expecting to get a call from him.

"Thanks. See you around, Stiles." Blake said, his brilliant smile confusing Stiles who simply nodded his head like the moron he is.

"I can't believe you nailed such a hottie", Meg said, giggling.

"Me neither" Stiles said, starting to react to his environment. When it was only him and Blake, he forget that they were in a club and never registered the music. It was like all that existed was them. It felt nice, but it still didn't stop him from that eternal feeling that something is missing.

The night carried on as usual. Stiles even danced to the sounds of one song, his steps awkward, but still, if you could ignore the amount of people he stepped onto, it was pretty good.

As Stiles drove to his house, he thought of Blake. The first thing that caught his attention with him was how amazing he looked. And his smile. Stiles was lost the moment that smile appeared. He never stood a chance. 

"Had fun tonight?" Lily, his mom asked as he came home.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Stiles answered and something in his voice must have betrayed him since Lily got that glint in her eyes that she always got when she was happy for Stiles and asked, "So, is it boy or girl?"

Stiles knew that trying to avoid the question would ultimately fail so he only said "Boy".

Lily smiled the widest smile ever, grabbed Stiles' arm and led him to the couch "Sit down and tell me everything!" she said excitedly.

Stiles laughed "Mom, I'm not a little boy anymore!"

Lily looked at him with a pointed look, saying "You are to me! Now tell me! What is his name? Is he hot?"

"Mom…" Stiles blushed, thinking about making an strategic retreat to his room but his mother's look made it very clear that he won't go very far before she'd stop him. "Fine, you win! His name is Blake and he is… hot. Really hot." Stiles got this dreamy look but then his mother snapped her fingers at him impatienetly so he continued, "I didn't really get the chance to talk with him a lot. He just helped me carry the drinks…" His mother cleared her throat and Stiles realized he just implied to his mother that he drank alcohol, so he quickly corrected himself, "He helped me carry the drinks of juice I just got from the barmen and that is it..."

"Juice?" Lily looked at him doubtfully, but decided to ignore it in favor of hearing the rest and continued, "And after he helped you with the juice, nothing happened?"

Stiles shook his head, "Nothing. He asked my number, I gave it to him, the end."

"Umm.. Why didn't you take his number as well?"

Stiles bit his lip, "I got so distracted by him that I barely remembered how to nod when he said bye…"

"Oh honey! Your very first crush… that is so exciting!" Lily exclaimed.

"Mom…" Stiles protested.

"Don't you 'mom' me! I know that look, you have a crush on him and I know it!"

"Why won't you be like any other normal mother?" Stiles asked, embarrassed that he's so transparent to everyone and a little scared thet Blake realized he had a crush on him as well.

"Because I won't be a cool mom otherwise, and you love me so deal with it." Lily said jokingly.

Stiles smiled at his mother, she was always so understanding. He was really lucky to have her as his mother. She was so supportive when he found out he was bi and never made him think that there was something wrong with him for it… He really was the luckiest son in the world for having the best mom.

"Go to sleep honey, tomorrow is a school day and I would hate to have you waking up late… again." 

"Okay mom, don't worry. Good night!" Stiles said as he walked up the stairs, heading to his room.

"Good night. Love you!" His mom said.

 

~~~~~~

 

Naturally, since this is Stiles, the next morning he woke up late. He got ready to school as fast as possible and skipped breakfast. Thank god for his saint mother who made him something to eat in school or he wouldn't have eaten anything all day.

All classes passed so slowly, and Stiles found himself, in more than one occasion, thinking of Blake. He had no idea what caused it, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about him even though he already resigned himself to the fact that Blake won't call. Stiles was a geek, as Blake helpfully pointed, and geeks never got the pretty lady, or in his case, pretty man.

Such a shame. Stiles was really attracted to Blake, and he seemed like a really interesting person, so it might have developed to something serious.

Stiles laughed at himself, he only met the man last night, they barely talked to more than five minutes, let alone kiss, and he already thought of being serious. He knew he already asked himself but he had to ask again- What is the matter with him?

Stiles's thoughts were interrupted by the 'Doctor Who' theme song, thank god he wasn't at class.

It was a text… From Blake.

Stiles will forever deny it, but he did a little glee dance, a big smile on his face. He breathed in order to relax himself and then opened the message. It asked: "Hi, it's Blake. What would you say if I told you I have tickets to 'The Avengers'?"

 

Stiles stared at his phone suspiciously, and then typed: "Is that an invitation?"

After maybe two seconds there was a reply: "Yes."

Stiles really had nothing to think about. He already saw 'The Avengers', but what Blake didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. Right? So he sent back: "It's a date. :D"

Again the reply was fast: "Great! The movie is in eight o'clock. Would you like me to pick you up before?"

Stiles replied that yes he would love that and told him his address. 

It surprised him that Blake still showed any interest in him, but he wasn't going to complain. He decided that tonight is going to be awesome. Now all he had to do was choosing what to wear, it'd easy for Blake, he thought grudgingly, he can wear whatever he wants and he would still look stunning, Stiles was sure of it.

 

~~~~~~

 

Eventually, stiles settled for a tight jeans that according to Lexa ,'brought out all the goods he had to offer', and that was a direct quote, so it must have made him look better that his usual clothes. He had more difficulty with a shirt and after changing something like 20 shirts he just picked one, too tired to deal with his indecisiveness.

His mom teased him in any step of the way, but she was happy for him. Her eyes just lit up when Stiles told her about his date. 

"What time is it?" Stiles asked in the bazillion time in the last minutes.

Lily groaned "It's only been one minute since you last asked!"

Which meant it was 7:33. Blake was supposed to arrive in two minutes. These were the longest minutes in Stiles' life. Every minute felt like an hour.

The bell rang. Stiles smiled and ran to the door, saying, "I got it" before his mom could make any sudden movements to the door. He loved her but she could be a little… intimidating whan it came to protecting him.

"Hi, Stiles." Blake said. He looked gorgeous. Even more beautiful than Stiles remembered, if that was possible.

"Hi. Let's go. Quickly, before she comes!" Stiles warned, but it was too late, his mother was too fast and suddenly she had her arm on Stiles, saying "Honey, aren't you going to introduce us? That is rude. I taught you better than that."

Stiles sighed "Mom, this is Blake, Blake, this is my mom, Lily. We should really get going. The movie is about to start…"

Stiles was interrupted by Blake who once again used his charming smile to distract Stiles. This time it looked intentional. "We can spare a few minutes." He said, amused.

Well, it was nice meeting him, Stiles thought. Now, it's lost. "Okay."

"Good" Lily said. "I'm glad that I had the chance to meet you before you go."

"That is it? No awkward questions? No threats? Who are you and what did you do to my mom? Though I like you better so don't worry!" Stiles hurried to reassure her.

Blake laughed and Lily looked very far from amused, "I never threatened any of your friends!"

Stiles raised one eyebrow and gave his mother a knowing look.

"So there was this one time…"

"Mom.. it's me you're talking to."

"So it was more than once but I had a good reason, I can't think about it right now but I'm sure that I had at that specific moment…"

"I'm sure you did mom. Look, we really have to go."

"Say no more, just don't come home too late, okay?"

"Don't worry mom."

"I'll take good care of him" Blake promised. Lily looked at him and apparenetly she found whatever it was that she searched for in his expression since she looked more relaxed.

"Good" Lily said, "Have fun but not too much fun!" She warned.

"I see I talked way too early about you not saying something too awkward."

Blake smiled, it was nice seeing Stiles interact with his mother. Their love to each other was evident.

"You can only blame yourself, honey!" and as Stiles and Blake were on they were out she added, "Love you."

"Love you back!" Stiles said.

On their way to Blake's car Stiles apologized for any discomfort his mother's behavior may have caused.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. She is only protecting what belongs to her."

"When you put it that way… Thanks for not making a big deal out of that."

"No problem."

On their way to the cinema, Stiles kept stealing glances every once in a while at Blake who was concentrated on the road. Usually stiles founds silence uncomfortable and tried to end it with his never ending babbling, but right then, with Blake, he was perfectly content to do nothing but look at him.

At some point he stopped hiding he was looking and Blake teased "Like what you see?"

Stiles thought that yes, he did enjoy it very much. It was a perfect view as well. When Blake parked the car and said "You are not such a bad view yourself", Stiles realizedvhe said that out loud and blushed. Again. He lost count of how many times Blake made him blush, yet he found himself rather fond of that.

Blake was out of the car and opened Stiles' door before Stiles had a chance to get out on his own, and took his hand to support him as he got out of the car as well. He never let go, and Stiles didn't remark about it since it felt too good.

As they entered the cinema hall, Blake told Stiles to take a sit while he buys popcorn and pays for the tickets. Stiles wanted to disagree and suggest that they split the payment but Blake reminded him that this is a date and that if he feels so strongly about it he can pay in the next one.

That made Stiles smile.

Blake just suggested that this won't be a one time thing. This is going to be serious and instead of being intimidated like he feared, Stiles felt good, really good about himself.

That nagging feeling that something is missing didn't go away completely but it did get slightly weaker and that made him feel even better.  
He picked places in the back of the hall, so they could have a little privacy and waited to Blake.

After no more than a few minutes Blake came and tracked him down fairly quickly. He carried an enormous popcorn can and two bottles of soda.  
As they settled in their seats the advertisements began and then the movie.

Stiles reached out to take some popcorn in the exact moment Blake did and when they hands touch it felt like Stiles was somehow electrified, not in a bad way, but in a way that makes your skin tickle and your heart ache.

Stiles looked at Blake, to see if he felt it as well and if the hitch in his breath and his intense look on Stiles' lips was anything to go by, Stiles thought that he felt it as well.  
He smiled at Blake, and felt himself being drawn to him. He slowly got closer and closer to him, so that Blake could draw back if he would like and then they were kissing. Stiles felt like everything that somehow fet bad in the world just became right again. The feeling of Blake against him, the heat that comes from him, the taste of him, it was all so perfect that it made him want to cry.

This was something he never knew that existed, and he never expected that his first kiss would feel so magical. So consuming. He wanted to stay like that forever.  
Blake grabbed the back of his neck with one of his hands and drew him closer if that was possible, with the other hand he reached to every piece of bare skin he could find and simply squeezed it and held on.

It was too much and not nearly enough. Stiles felt like he was going to get crazy if he would ever be denied the privilege of doing it again.

All the sudden someone cleared his throat, and Stiles jumped. Oops.

It was a men in his early thirties who had a fake smile plastered on his face, "If you jentlemen, could move this to some other place or stop, I would be very pleased."  
Stiles was so embarrassed and muttered a silent "Sorry" while Blake said, "We'll just go, right Stiles?" Stiles nodded.

In their way to Blake's car, he wrapped his arms protectively around Stiles, looking smug about himself. Stiles couldn't fault with him, if they were not discovered he would have been pretty smug himself.

"That was amazing" Blake said dreamily as he ushered Stiles into the car.

"Yeah, it was" Stiles said, feeling happy. In spite of what happened, he didn't regret anything.

"I guess we could just go to the restaurant now instead of after the movie, as I planned."

"Okay" Stiles said softly. He was floating, he felt like there wasn't anything in the entire world that he couldn't do, he felt invincible. Stiles couldn't help but think that if this is what a kiss with Blake makes him feel, then more than a simple kiss may not be recommended, if his health and sanity matter to him. He looked at Blake, imagining his hands all over his body, his mouth kissing him everywhere, driving him mad with pleasure. Well who needs sanity or health? They are just overrated, he could deal without them.

Blake was suspiciously quiet during the drive to the restaurant, but Stiles was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice that Blake was acting strange.

"I…just remembered I have this thing to do… We better drop that meal. I'll take you to your house." Blake said, sounding pained. He looked so concentrated, like if he stops his concentration for one second, something might happen.

"You had something else planned tonight?" Stiles asked, disturbed.

"It's a previous commitment I forgot about." Blake explained.

Stiles knew, he just knew that this was a lie. Blake looked like he couldn't wait to get rid of him, like Stiles was harming him somehow. Maybe he misjudged his behavior in the cinema? But how could he misjudge it? There wasn't that much space for interpretation.

Stiles decided to confront him "Why are you lying? If you…if you changed your mind, just say so."

Blake looked like Stiles just physically punched him, "Of course not!" he said weakly, he looked in so much pain that Stiles regretted for ever saying something, "Stiles, you must believe me, I have to go, not because I want to, but because I have to."

He sounded so honest. Maybe he was telling the truth, Stiles reasoned.

But no, he was lying. There was no 'previous commitment'. Still, whatever it was, it must have been important, and maybe they aren't in the stage of their… relationship, should he call it? Whatever, maybe Blake doesn't know Stiles well enough to tell him what is wrong.

"I believe you that you don't want to leave, but the reason that you have to leave is not something you forgot you had, do not lie to me."

"You're right. I…can't tell you why I have to go, but I have to, and I really don't want to mess it up, Stiles. I feel something for you, and I don't want to lose you when I just found you."

Stiles was glad that even though Blake wasn't comfortable enough to tell him the whole truth, he was still man enough to admit that he wants him. "You won't lose me." Stiles promised, and Blake, who was holding his breath, sighed with relief.

Blake's car came to view right in front of Stiles' house, but Stiles felt that he had to farther reassure him that he was in for the long haul, but he wasn't so good with words, oh, he could talk all day long but what he said was always meaningless while that moment meant everything, so Stiles did the only thing that seemed logical to him, and kissed Blake. 

He kissed him with everything he had; with all the intention and passion he could master to prove to him that this is important to him.

Blake reacted immediately by positioning himself on top of Stiles, it wasn't ideal but it was what they needed. 

After a few long passionate moments when all that happened was a mess of tangled tongues and loud moans, when Blake seemed to try to suck the life out of Stiles, Blake stopped the kiss. Stiles never had a chance to protest as Blake gave him a meaningful look, funny that in that position it seemed like his eyes glowed, and went for Stiles' neck, biting, sucking and licking until a big bruise was formed. When he was done he growled "Mine".

Stiles felt all the blood in his body rushing south and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he belonged with someone, and that someone was Blake.

"Blake" Stiles moaned as he went to the other side of Stiles' neck, giving it the same treatment he just gave the other one. Stiles was a wreck of moans and all he knew, all he could think of, was Blake. It was beyond perfect, it made him feel at peace with himself.

"I have to go.." Blake said, refusing to look at Stiles, and that hurt more that he cared to admit.

"Okay." Stiles said silently, and was about to open the door when Blake caught his arm, still not looking at him and said "I'll see you tomorrow." It was a promise.

Stiles nodded and left, about to say good night when Blake suddenly drove, like he was running from something. Stiles shook his head, too tired to keep thinking of that and walked to his house.

Before Stiles could open the door, it was opened violently, and he almost got hit by it.

"Sorry" his mother said as they got into the house, "That was a short movie" she promoted.

When Stiles did nothing beyond sitting on the couch, she gave in, "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Look mom, I really don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, you do know who I am right?"

"Yeah" Stiles said, wishing she'd stop for one second with all this caring.

"Then what exactly makes you think you are about to leave that couch without telling me everything there is to know?"

"A guy can wish." Stiles tried.

"He can wish alright, it doesn't mean that the wish would come true, though. Now tell me, What happened? Do I have to kill someone?" She asked seriously.

Stiles laughed. His mother always knew the right thing to say or do, he never knew how she did it. It was kind of scary.

"Nope. No one has to die."

"Good. I'd hate to kill such a fine looking young man; The world is already in short supply of them."

"Yeah." He said wishfully.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't really know." Stiles started, when Lily was about to tell him that he shouldn't lie to her he said again, more firmly "I don't! Okay? One moment everything was so good, perfect even and the next, he can't wait to leave. I don't know what I did wrong but I must have somehow messed up."

Lily looked at her son. He wasn't lying. Umm.. that is weird. By the condition of his neck she would have thought everything was alright. Beyond alright, even.

"What happened, exactly?"

"Well, we were at the cinema and I sort of kissed him, it was really good and then we were caught so we left. At first we were supposed to go and get some food or something and then he just says he has 'this thing' that he has to do so that he's drop me here, he lied, mom. I know he did and I told him so. He admitted he wasn't completely honest with me but that he can't tell me why he has to go. I accepted it. It's not like we are together that long, so it's alright he can't tell me everything, right?" Once Lily indicated that he was in fact right, Stiles continued. "So when we got here I.. I kissed him okay? And he was totally alright with it, so we… made out in the car, you know, and then he tells me that he has to go and that he'd talk to me tomorrow and drives off without even telling me good night."

Lily sighed. "You are such a drama queen, aren't you?"

"Mom…am not" Stiles said.

"Are too. So he had to go, get over it. Trust me, he wants you, and as your mother I here by inform you that we would soon have The Talk."

Stiles could hear the capital letters and he knew, he just knew, what talk she was referring to. "Not The Talk…" he whimpered.

"We are having it. Now listen to me, he wants you! Okay? Did it go through alright?"

"Mom, did you miss the part when he just drove off?"

"Genim Stilinski! Hear me out: He. Wants. You! From what you just told me, I understand, like any other reasonable human being that he had something to do and judging by that" she indicated the hickey and Stiles couldn't have been any more embarrassed, "He had a difficult time in letting you go. Now, did you get it? Or should I say it again, more slowly?"

"Oh no, you should never say it again. I believe you. I do! And you are so right. Just don't ever say it again, deal?"

Lily laughed "Deal."

"I'm going to sleep now." Stiles said and when it looked like Lily was about to say something more, he put his hands to his ears and said "I believe you! Please, don't say it again!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Stiles. I just wanted to tell you good night and that I love you."

"Oh… okay. Good night mom!" Stiles shouted as he ran to his room before his mom could say anything more. "Love you!"

Lily couldn't stop laughing. The way Stiles was so shy about talking of these things with her was just adorable!

She loved her son so much. In many ways, he saved her. Without him beside her when all that fiasco with John happened, she would have stayed broken and hollow from sorrow. But she had him, she had Stiles and with him she felt complete and for that she would forever be thankful to John, for giving her this angel that just by existing, gave her life purpose and meaning again.

And, she had a feeling that Blake felt the same for him, and that what he had with her son was destined to become a great love. He would make her son happy, she knew it. Some people would call it a maternal instinct; She didn't care what it was. All she cared about was that Blake loved her son. She knew it. It was in his eyes when he came to pick him up, the way he looked at him… there was longing and want there with no doubt, but there was also something more tender. He looked at Stiles like a child who got everything he asked for Christmas. Her son would be happy with him, and that thought brought a smile to her face.

 

~~~~~~

 

The next day soon followed and for once, Stiles wasn't late to school. He was full of energy and therefore was a little jumpy. 

He felt a little better after talking with his mother. He felt like a burden was lifted from him. She was right. She was always right. He was such a drama queen.

It's a wonder how a good night's sleep changes one's perspective.

Stiles decided to be bold and instead of waiting that Blake would send him a message, he would be the one who sends it instead.

This is how he found himself writing: "Yesterday was kind of fun. Can't wait for the next time! :D "

And then he waited.

And waited.

Without any reply. At all…

The worst part was that even if he'd like to go to Blake's house he couldn't. he haven't got the address.

All he could do was to wait. And Stiles Stilinski was really bad in waiting while he did nothing.

During the day he sent Blake many messages, playing cool at first, but soon breaking and demanding to know 'what is the matter with you'?

By the time Stiles got home he was restless and worried. Thousands of questions were passing in his mind. What if Blake didn't answer because he couldn't? He drove so fast, what if something happened?

Stiles thought he couldn't stand it.

Lily wasn't home. She was working until late today and for that Stiles was eternally grateful, for she would have asked so many questions and Stiles didn't think he could stand it without shedding a tear. Or two.

After spending half a hour trying to reach Blake, thinking how pathetic he has become, leaving all those voicemails to him, the bell rang.

Stiles simply ignored it, whoever it was should just leave, Stiles really felt that he was in no shape to deal with someone at that moment.

Except that the world was forever against Stiles and that person just wouldn't give up, and kept pressing the bell persistently.

Stiles was so furious by the time he got to the door and had every intention in the world to shout at that person until he fled.

Only, it was Blake.

Stiles' mouth was open from shock "Blake?" was he hallucinating?

"Stiles." Blake said, looking guilty. "I am sorry for making you worry…"

Stiles made him shut up with a kiss, something Blake seemed to be very grateful for. .

After a moment of kissing, Stiles stopped and Blake, who looked dazed asked "What.."

But once more Stiles made him shut up, this time hitting him, except that it hurt him even more. What was the guy's face made from? Concrete?

"I was worried sick about you! Leaving you million messages and calls, what is the matter with you?" Stiles was a mixed mess of relief, that Blake was alright, and anger, because he basically ignored Stiles all day long for no reason, it seemed.

"Stiles, I'm sorry… I couldn't control.. I couldn't talk to you.." Blake said brokenly.

"Couldn't talk to me?" Stiles shouted furiously, "Was someone pointing a gun to your hand, threatening to hurt you if you answer me?"

"No, but…"

"There is no 'but' in here. You could have answered me, send a text, something! Letting me know you're alive. You chose not to."

"Stiles, I did it to protect you!" Blake tried to explain, to make Stiles understand.

"Protect me from what?!"

"From me!" Blake burst out saying and then looked at Stiles with fear from… what?

"From you? What are you talking about, Blake?"

"I'm dangerous to you." Blake said, tears in his eyes.

"No, you are not. No matter what you say I would never believe that! You are no danger to anyone, especially me. I'm sure of that. Maybe I don't know you that well but I do know that there is no chance in hell that you are a bad person!"

"You're wrong." Blake said and he couldn't keep the tears anymore. "I'll hurt you, eventually. It may not be tomorrow, or the day after that or in a few months from now, but it will happen, and then you'd hate me."

"You're the one who is wrong here. You won't do that." Stiles said. 

"What makes you so sure of it?" Blake asked, needing to know.

"I'm so bad in talking about this things but I'd try. Come in." Stiles said and moved from the entrance so that Blake could get in. Blake looked like he wanted to say 'no' but after an internal dialogue with himself he decided to as Stiles asked.

They sat on the couch and Stiles began to explain, "I know that we only know each other for a few days so this might sound worried but here it comes" he said with a shy smile.

"I have feelings to you that I never had. To anyone. And I do mean never. I don't allow myself to feel much, it's just better that way, you know? That way you don't hurt people and they don't hurt you. It's ideal. But then you came into the picture and the shift of my feelings to you was so intense that thinking about it makes me feel… how should I describe it? Maybe different, like I'm a better person because of you. I feel so alive, like I've been sleeping my entire life and you woke me and now I have you and there is all those experiences that I want to have with you, I already started by sharing with you my first kiss, and it was perfect, and I.. I just know that all the other stuff would be perfect too. If I would take the risk of sounding a little creepy, I'd have to admit that I fell in love with you Blake, and no matter what, I won't give up on you, because I can't. It's too late for you to escape, you're stuck with me."

Stiles looked anxiously at Blake after his confession but his expression was unreadable.

"Stiles, I… I love you too." Blake said and the next thing Stiles knew he was lying down on the couch with Blake on top of him, getting kissed and touched in more than the physical way.

Stiles didn't need much convincing and soon enough he kissed Blake back, breaking the kiss in favor of taking off Blake's shirt so he could feel skin on skin. Blake ripped Stiles' shirt in return and that made him being even more turned on. He kissed Blake, touching him everywhere, feeling nothing but need, consumed by craving to make Blake feel good, feel loved and wanted.

Blake once again started biting him in the neck and Stiles thought that if heaven existed this must be it and wished that he could stay like that forever. 

Suddenly Stiles felt some really sharp teeth at his neck and he yelped for a moment from the pain.

Blake left the couch in a blink of a eye.

"Did I.. Stiles, did I hurt you?" Blake asked, his eyes glued to the floor.

"What? No…Blake come on, why did you stop?" Stiles asked as he approached him, getting closer and closer to him on the floor. When he was about to touch Blake he was stopped by a sharp "No. Stay away!"

"Blake? What is it?" Stiles asked, suddenly afraid from the answer.

"Stiles, don't…" Blake begged, trying to break free of Stiles as his hand touched his chin raising his head so he could look at his eyes.

Stiles was shocked by what he saw. Blake's face were… different would be an understatement. His teeth were like fangs and Stiles simply had no words to describe how he looked. His eyes were bright gold-yellowish. 

Stiles was fascinated by it. But not scared, it was still Blake. His Blake. And now he knew his secret.

"Blake" Stiles began, his voice steady, "What are you?"

Blake looked ashamed as he looked at Stiles, and answered "I'm… a werewolf."

Stiles raised his eyebrows, that was ridiculous, except it kind of fit with the way that Blake looked, "A werewolf?"

Blake nodded.

"I'll just go, don't worry." Blake said, sounding like someone just took his favourite toy from him.

"Go? Where to?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Well, you probably don't want to see me right now. Or ever, you must be mad and scared that I'll kill you. Everyone react that way."

"Blake" Stiles called softly, "Do I look like 'everyone' to you?"

"No."

"Good, because I'm not, and I still love you. you're still the annoying and sometimes silly Blake I know."

Blake looked hopeful, "You really mean it don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do." Stiles said and kissed him softly. It only lasted a few seconds and when Stiles drew back, Blake was back to his human form. 

"Your eyes look cool when you shift" Stiles said.

"Thanks" Blake said and kissed him back.

 

~~~~~~

 

After that, they became closer than ever. They kept texting while Stiles was at school and when he came to his house, Blake was already in his room.

They never do much in the sexual level, though.

The decision comes from both of them, Stiles' too young and it's not the time. Plus, if they do it, Lily would come after Blake with a shotgun. So… not gonna happen. Surprisingly, Blake never seemed bothered by it. As long as he can kiss and mark Stiles as his own, it's alright.

The marking is pretty intense, and Stiles loves every single moment of that.

It's really sexy.

Just like Blake's possessiveness. Stiles never knew but apparently this is some kind of a kink for him.

He would never tell, and Blake would never ask, but sometimes he makes him jealous on purpose. Blake's reaction is too hot not to do it. All that 'stay away from what is mine' is sexy as hell and it makes the make out so much better.

Sure he is covered in even more from Blake's marks when it happens but he doesn't care. He likes them.

One of the best things in being a werewolf's boyfriend, for Stiles at least, is that he's like a walking and talking encyclopedia . Stiles has learned so much about werewolfs.

Apparently they have packs. Not a secret really but the meeting with them was awesome.

They were all incredibly nice, except for one of the other betas, Joe, he was called. And he couldn't stop making the fact that Stiles' a human sound like a sin.

When Stiles asked Blake what is up his ass, Blake winced and explained he was jealous. Apparently Mr. 'I'm a werewolf and therefore better than you' used to be with Blake.  
Great.

Fucking great.

Now he had contest?

That Joe guy looked hot, Stiles didn't stand a chance.

When he told that to Blake all he got in return was laughter.

That went on and on and on.

Until Stiles kicked him, then there was a gasp, but the laughter was back soon after.

That was when Blake explained to him that he was his mate.

That they were in it forever.

Forever.

That word just echoed in Stiles' mind and in that moment he loved Blake more than ever. Forever is not going to be nearly enough to show him how much he loves him and that was also one of those annoying moments when he couldn't wait to be eighteen and show Blake exactly how much he loved him with actions and not just words.

Things were perfect.

That should have been Stiles' first and main sign that his world was about to be turned upside down…Again.

 

~~~~~~

 

The call came while Stiles spent the afternoon at Blake's house.

It was so to the point that Stiles felt like vomiting.

"Am I talking to Genim Stilinski?"

"Um.. yeah."

"It's about Lily Lang, she is hospitalized, it was a car crash."

"What? How… How is she?"

"I can't tell you at the moment, the operation is still going. It would be best if you come here."

And then she gave him the hospital's details.

"My mom… She" Stiles tried to say, tears choking him.

"I know, I heard." Blake said as he hugged him, trying to offer as much comfort as he can. "Let's go."

The drive was so long and when they got there Stiles ran to his mother's room.

"Genim?" Some doctor asked.

"Yeah, it's me. "How is she?"

"She's still alive but I'm afraid I don't know for how long. You better get in now and say your goodbyes. Just in case."

Stiles couldn't move. It wasn't happening to him. It couldn't. Why? God, why?

"Come on" Blake said as he took Stiles to his mother's room.

Stiles didn't know where he could touch her, she was attached to so many devices that he feared that he might actually damage her by touching her.

"Mom?" He asked, waiting for her to get up and say 'I was just kidding you silly'.

She didn't move.

She looked dead.

"Mom, you have to wake up." Stiles asked her. She always did as he asked.

But not this time.

"Mom, please, I'm begging you, don't leave me. I'll die without you and you know it. Please."

The tears just kept coming.

"Stiles" Blake called and Stiles realized that he came in with him. He didn't notice.

"She can't die, Blake. I… I can't let it happen."

"She is stronger than you think. She'd fight. You'll see." Blake tried to reassure him. Empty promises that is what it was and nothing else.

Then, a thought came to Stiles.

"The bite, Blake would the bite save her?"

Blake looked surprised, he wasn't expecting that.

"The chances that it would help are very low."

Hope. There was hope.

"But it is possible." Stiles demanded.

"Perhaps a three percent chance at best." Blake conceded.

"A chance none the less." Stiles brightened.

"I can't." Blake said mournfully.

"Blake, please. It's my mom" Stiles begged, his eyes full of pain, he had to save her.

Blake looked at him with regret and said "Stiles, I can't. The alpha is the only one who can give the bite. As much as it kills me, I don't have the means to help you."

"But you could talk to him… make him understand and he could fix her, right?"

Blake shook his head "He wouldn't agree. It's too dangerous for him for so many reasons."

Stiles wasn't backing up "You have to convince him!"

"Stiles…" Blake tried weakly and had to look away from the devastated look that Stiles had, "I'll try." He gave up eventually, "I can't promise anything but I'll try."

Stiles gave him a bright Smile "Thank you!"

Blake gave him one last look before leaving; Hoping his alpha won't be too mad and the very least consider his request.

Stiles looked at his mom, he now had something he didn't have before and that is hope. Thanks to Blake, there is a chance his mom would survive.

"Help is on the way, mom. Just keep fighting." Stiles said as he help her hand, "Keep fighting."

 

~~~~~~

 

After a few hours, Stiles got worried, Blake didn't come back yet and his mother's condition was getting worst by the second. 

Where was Blake?

Suddenly Stiles heard the distress code and many doctors and nurses rushed to his mother's room. "No…" he whispered, praying that she'll survive. Just a little longer and Blake comes back.

The doctor was out of her room after an hour, and Stiles would never forget his look, it would haunt him forever.

"We did everything in our power" the doctor started saying but Stiles wouldn't let him finish the sentence.

He already knew what happened.

His mother just died. And stiles was left all alone in the world, with no one by his side.

He got hysteric and yelled that it can't happen, he threatened the doctor, asked him to come back there and give him his mother back. 

The last thing Stiles remembered before he slipped to state of unconsciousness was Blake's eyes and soft voice trying to calm him. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Stiles woke up not long after that.

At first, he managed to fool himself that it was all a nightmare, but then he saw Blake, who looked like he had been crying for hours and held Stiles' hands so hard that it's a wonder that there were no broken bones.

It did happen. His mother's gone. 

A wave of fresh tears fell on him, and before he could try and prevent it he started sobbing, sounding like a wounded animal.

Blake could literally feel his pain and it tore him apart from inside out, but he had no idea what he could do to help.

It's going to take time, Blake knew it, but he also knew that in every step of the way he'd be there for Stiles, for anything he needs, whether it's someone to talk to or someone to be angry at. He wouldn't leave his side.

The first month was the worst.

Stiles couldn't sleep normally; Constantly awaken by nightmares that became his reality. 

And during the days, everything reminded him his mother.

When he woke up he remembered how his mother woke him up every morning before she had to go to work, knowing he'd come back to sleep the moment she left. It always made him mad, but now he found himself missing it.

And then when he was with Blake, he kept imagining his mom, telling him he's such a drama queen or that he should do that or that. 

God, he missed her so much.

And his stupid dad made the situation to even worse, asking Stiles to come to him in Beacon Hills. Like he could leave Greenville. Blake was his only link to sanity, without him he's fall apart.

His father wouldn't accept it, and even came to Greenville, determined to get Stiles, not matter how.

Stiles was so furious. His dad always tried to ruin every good thing in his life, it seemed.

And Blake, he looked so sad from even thinking that Stiles would leave him. He still felt guilty for not being able to convince his alpha to do as Stiles requested, so at first he was afraid that Stiles would leave out of his own will. But Stiles couldn't do it. He loved Blake, and without him… well there was nothing left without him. Nothing to live for. So Stiles decided to fight his father, who eventually gave up. Even though the law was at his side and there was nothing to prevent him from taking his son, he couldn't do it. He feared that by taking him from his boyfriend he would only harm his son, so he allowed him to stay at Greenville, promising that he'll always have a place with him at Beacon Hills if he so wishes.

Stiles would never tell it to anyone but it kind of disappointed him. He wanted to feel that his father cared about him, but once again John couldn't live up to his expectations. Story of his life.

 

With each passing day, Stiles' pain grew lesser and lesser. There were good days and bad ones, but in each day he had Blake and somehow that made everything more tolerable.

Their love became even more powerful and they practically lived together.

If Stiles could only have his mom back, things could be perfect.

If Only.

 

~~~~~~

 

And so, three months later, Stiles and Blake decided to have a day off so they could enjoy each other without all the usual drama.

Something always seemed to happen: A rival pack arrived, hunters, omegas, you name it.

This time it was the alpha who needed Blake's advice. Stiles had no choice but to smile and say that it's fine. They could meet some other time.

Blake knew it was hard on him but he had no choice, his alpha needed him.

The meeting went fairly fast and Blake had hopes to meet Stiles and maybe see a movie together.

"Blake?" Joe sounded surprised to see Blake, "What are you doing here? Didn't you have a date with your human pet?" Joe spat the word 'human' like a curse.

Blake rolled his eyes. "The alpha needed me."

"Oh… Nice to see that the very least you still remember that." Joe said casually.

"What are you suggesting?" Blake asked, getting annoyed.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm saying that all you can think about his your little human, you barely come here anymore." Joe accused.

"Well, it's been a rough few months." Blake said honestly. Stiles, his mate needed him and he wasn't going to fail him, if that meant he was missing a few pack meetings then so be it.

"Don't you think you sacrifice too much for someone who is not even your mate?" Joe asked curiously.

Blake couldn't think clearly. Stiles was his mate, how dare Joe saying otherwise? He shifted to werewolf and attacked. Joe didn't look surprised, he even laughed.

"Come on Blake, you know it's the truth." Joe mocked him.

"It's none of your damn business!" Blake snarled.

"But it is! We're pack. It's my responsibility to.." Joe was cut off by a punch from Blake.

"Stop talking before I reap your head off!" Blake threatened.

"If this was a lie, you wouldn't have reacted that way! Look at you, you can't even control yourself!"

"Stop it" Blake implored, begging.

Joe was right, as much as it pained him. He wasn't Stiles' mate.

But Stiles was his mate. If that can sound logical.

In the werewolf world, there could be more than one mate, when each of the mates had a bigger compatibility level. Stiles was his destined mate, that wasn't a lie. Yet, there was someone out there that was Stiles' mate. His true mate. Someone who could complete him in ways that Stiles would never understand, and knowing that made Blake want to die.

The possibility that one day his mate might leave him frightened him so much. He'd die without Stiles, he knew he will.

And so did Joe, who still chose to confront Blake. Out of jealous of all things.

"Joe, I don't love you or want you. Stiles' my mate and if you ever imply again that this is not the case, you'd be dead before you have a chance to draw another breath, understood?"

Joe knew that Blake wasn't lying. He bit his lip and swallowed hard before nodding.

"Say it" Blake demanded.

"I… I understand." Joe barely managed to say.

"Good." Blake said before he left, going to Stiles, needing to feel him, to reassure himself that the young boy loves him, that he still belongs to him, and if he would whisper to him that he's his forever during his sleep in a desperate way, well that was between Blake and himself and no one else is business.

 

~~~~~~

 

Stiles was fine. He didn't feel exactly happy but considering everything, he was fine.

That was something.

Things between him and Blake were never better, and Stiles loved him more and more with each passing day. Sometimes he feared that his heart might explode from the amount of love he felt to him. It felt good loving someone so fiercely and being loved by him just as fiercely.

He had a date with Blake that day, unfortunately Blake couldn't avoid from his duties as a beta until evening. Apparently there was this new norn alpha called Derek Hale or something like that that came to visit.

That name sounded familiar to Stiles but after trying to recall it for a few moments, he gave up.

Stiles planned to pick Blake up later and go balling together. 

Stiles felt really good.

The house was quiet, Stiles noticed. He sent Blake a text, informing him that he's outside waiting for him.

After a few minutes without getting any reply he started getting jumpy and did his best waiting patiently near the car.

Eventually he couldn't help it anymore and decided to check what takes Blake so long.

He was about to knock on the door when it opened. 

Getting a little worried, Stiles entered, "Blake?"

There was no reply and Stiles came even deeper into the house, looking for Blake when he suddenly noticed that there was a door covered with blood.

Stiles tried not to panic, he had to find Blake.

He started shouting his name, finding bodies cut in half in his way. It smelt terrible.

All Stiles could think of was Blake.

There was only one more room left to check. Stiles opened the door slowly, praying that he wouldn't find what he feared of finding.

But his prayers weren't answered.

Blake was there, cut in half like the others. His eyes were still open.

"Blake!" Stiles rushed to him, "God, no!" he begged.

"Not you too. Blake…" Stiles cried out. Blake was dead. Stiles was too late. If only he came earlier he could have… Could have help or die.

He's better of being dead than without Blake anyway.

Stiles couldn't stop whimpering and sobbing. First his mom and now Blake. Was everyone he ever loved destined to die? 

"Blake, please. Wake up. For me, please?" Stiles said over and over again, but Blake was long gone.

He was dead. Oh god he was dead.

'No.' A little voice in his head told him, 'He was murdered.'

Stiles had to agree. Someone killed his beautiful Blake. They killed his mate. But why?

Why?

That was a question he would not let go without being answered, Stiles vowed to Blake's corpse, he would be avenged..


	2. A surprising Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts to plan his revenge.

Each breath hurt. He was convincing himself to keep breathing, to not surrender to himself and join Blake.

He was determined to keep his promise, no matter what.

After his mother died, all that kept him alive was Blake.

And now...

Now that Blake is gone... His rage, his need to make the ones responsible pay.. It's the only thing that keeps him alive.

He doesn't care what he'll have to do. He doesn't care if his vengeance would destroy the very essence of who he is.

He just doesn't care. It's like he's numb. Like he's underwater and the world above is no more than a blur.

It took him a while to think of a way to start investigating what happened. That is when he remembered what Blake told him that day. There was supposed to be a meeting with someone called Derek Hale. He must know something.

And so Stiles googled him.

It didn't take him a long time to find out why his name was so familiar.

Hale. Of course.

Even though he didn't live there anymore, his father told him about the fire. About the disaster that took all of Derek's family. All except for his sister and uncle. After some more digging Stiles found out that he also lost his sister and that his uncle went missing.

All alone. Derek was all alone. Just like Stiles is now.

There was only one way to find out more about what happened to his mate, Stiles suddenly realised.  
He reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed, it rang three times before his father answered, "Son?"

"Hi, dad. I am coming home."

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The ride in the bus was long, something Stiles was grateful for. That way he had more than enough time to make plans.

He wasn't sure how to approach Derek. Someone who lost so many people would probably be a hard man to come close to.

Stiles had to make Derek trust him. The problem was that he didn't know the man.

After pondering for hours, Stiles decided that he would just tell him the truth.

He was a werewolf. An alpha. Which means he would know it is the truth.

Plus, it might help Stiles if he would have an ally.

And so, Stiles decided that in the very moment he would manage to break free from John and his family for long enough, he would seek Derek out.

With a plan already forming in his mind, Stiles allowed sleep grab him.

It was a peaceful sleep at first, but then the dreams started. His father betraying his family all those years ago. His mother's accident. Blake. There were too many things to have nightmares about. Stiles woke up, sweaty and breathing hard, blinking and looking around until he remembered where he is and what he is doing.

Soon he would have his revenge. Soon Blake could rest in peace, and then Stiles would be quick to follow his mate.

With that comforting thought in mind, Stiles relaxed, looking out of the window, waiting to reach his destination.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"Son. It's so good to see you." John said with relief, hugging Stiles tightly.

Not knowing what to do, Stiles was frozen on the spot, not used to public displays of affection from his dad. "You too."

John smiled and grabbed Stiles' bags, starting to tell in detail about how he has Stiles' old bedroom waiting for him. He told him about Mellisa and Scott. He seemed to have found true happiness and there was a part in Stiles' heart that was happy for that. While another part thought grudgingly about his mother. About how she never got over his father, no matter how good she was at hiding it.

Nevertheless, Stiles kept smiling, pretending to be interested in his father's stories when the truth is that he didn't really listen. That is until he heard his father mention Blake's name.

"What?"

John looked fondly at Stiles, "I asked, how are things going with that Blake guy?"

Stiles' heart missed a beat. He didn't tell his father about Blake and if to be honest, he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth so he did what he does second best, he smiled and pretended that everything is alright. "Not really. It's over." Which is true, only in a different meaning.

John seemed to be saddened by that but he recovered fairly quickly as he assured Stiles, "You will find someone better."

Stiles had a bittersweet smile "No, I really won't."

John seemed to struggle with himself. It looked like he wanted to say something but whatever he saw in his son's face must have stopped him since he changed the subject, "We are almost there."

A comfortable silence settled in the car until they reached the house.

In the very moment the car stopped, Mellisa rushed out to the car, probably to greet his father, Stiles thought. Only he was wrong since she came to his side of the car, opened the door and gave him a bear hug, "Oh, Stiles! I missed you so much!"

Stiles didn't know how to react. Why was she making it so hard for him to hate her?

As Mellisa saw that Stiles didn't hug her back she let him go and said softly, "We are very happy to have you here."

Stiles could only nod as he was lead into the house by her.

"Scott!" Mellisa yelled.

"What?" Stiles heard him yelling back.

"Come down here, Stiles is home!" She smiled.

Stiles expected another shout from the teen, saying that he didn't care or something like that, but was once again surprised as a very fit and muscular Scott came rushing down the stairs and lifted Stiles from the floor like he weighted nothing as he hugged him. Kind of crushing his bones and not letting him breath.

Like Blake did when they were apart for long... Stiles cut that train of thought before his sadness would show on his face. He became really good in hiding it.  
Except, as Scott drew apart from the hug, he looked worriedly at Stiles, asking, "Are you alright?"

Stiles automatically lied, "Yeah, I am doing great."

Scott frowned and looked at Stiles with a look that told him he knew that this was a lie but thankfully he dropped the subject.

"So, dinner?" His dad asked, grinning.

 

~~~~~~~

 

After finally being left alone in the house, Stiles sneaked to the living room quietly, trying to find his father's police reports. Hoping that Derek's location would be mentioned there.

After looking everywhere Stiles found them stashed in one of the drawers, along with a picture of himself.  
His heart ached with emotion but he decided to ignore it, he had a mission to complete.

After going through many files, Stiles finally found one about the Hale family. There was quite a lot of material about Derek. Apparently he was a suspect in murdering his sister and a bunch of people for a while. Stiles drew a sigh of relief as he read that he was cleared of any charges.

Stiles needed Derek's help, and if the man was arrested by his father, well, lets just say that Stiles thought that he wouldn't be so inclined to help him.  
Stiles kept reading, finally reading the piece of information he searched for, looks like Derek is living in his burnt down house. Creepy.

After he was done reading, Stiles gathered all the papers and returned them to the drawer. He turned around, happy that he wasn't caught as he stumbled in the wall..

No, not the wall. Scott.

Oh, boy.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, confused.

"Umm.." Stiles was stalling, trying to think of a lie but he turned out with nothing.

"Stiles?"

Stiles felt trapped. "I...Look you can't tell dad anyhthing, okay?"

Scott frowned, looking so innocent for a moment that Stiles felt so much envy in him for a moment. He never experienced true loss. Stiles would give anything to be like him.

"What were you looking for?" Scott asked again.

Stiles bit his lip nervously, "I can't tell you."

Scott looked wounded by Stiles' lack of trust, "Why?"

Stiles shook his head, "Please trust me. I know you have no reason to do that. I know that we barely know each other. I just.. I can't, okay?"

Scott seemed to concider it for a minute, "I will drop that" Stiles began to smile with a sigh, "As long as you promise me that you are not involve in anything dangerous."

So he had to lie. In this stage it was easy, the lies rolled out of his tongue, "I promise."

Scott started getting mad, "You are lying!"

Stiles began to panic, how did Scott know? If Stiles didn't know better he would have think that Scott is a... No, that is ridiculous.

"I am not lying" Stiles lied again.

"Yes you are!" Scott insisted, and for a second his eyes flashed to some yellowish shade. If Stiles wouldn't have dated a werewolf, he would have missed it or think that he was seeing things.

"Oh my god!" Stiles cried, "You're a freaking wewewolf!" He accused.

Scott seemed to panic for a moment before he remembered that he has to deny it, "What are you talking about, Stiles? Werewolves don't exist."

Stiles smiled a smile with no humour, "Now who is the liar?"

Scott looked guilty, but he kept insisiting, "I am not."

"Then how do you explain what just happened with your eyes? And how strong you became? And the fact that you are a lying detector machine?"

Scott swallowed, and after realising that denying would lead him nowhere he asked, "How do you know the signs?"

Stiles looked at the floor for a second before saying with a shaky voice, "Blake... He was one of you."

Scott stared at Stiles.

Stiles prepared himself to all the questions that would sure follow and hoped that he is strong enough to reply, but Scott seemed to have develped a tendency to surprise him, "Was?"

Stiles' body shook with all the unshed tears he denied from himself, "He..." Stiles had to stop for a moments, his voice choked with all the pain, "He was killed."

Scott gaped at Stiles, after the initial shock he hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry." He said over and over again.

Stiles couldn't keep fighting the tears. Couldn't keep fighting his grief and he just fell apart.

Fortuantely for him, Scott was there to pick up the pieces.

"It's okay. You are not alone anymore." Scott promised with teary eyes, "I am here."

Stiles grasped Scott tightly, holding for dear life.

After a long while, in which they stayed on the floor, Stiles taking comfort from Scott, he started breathing normally again.

Stiles felt exhausted. All those feelings were locked up deep inside of him ever since he found Blake's lifeless body.

"I have to avenge him." Stiles said heatedly, willing Scott to understand him with his eyes.

Scott nodded, "I will help you. I promise." He smiled.

Stiles nodded, crying again, "Thank you." And he hugged Scott again, trying to express with touch how much he appreciates Scott's unconditional help.

"Where do we start?"

Stiles wiped down the tears, "Derek Hale."

Scott frowned, "What about him?"

"He was the last..." Stiles swallowed, beginning once more his sentence, this time with more determination, "He was the last person who saw Blake alive. I think that he came for help and that whatever it was that he needed help from, killed them all."

Realisation dawned on Scott, who bit his lip, looking anywhere but at Stiles, "If you are right than I think I know who killed Blake and his pack."

Stiles couldn't help but whimper, "Who?"

Scott was silent and it looked like he reached into a decision, "I think Derek better be the one who tells you."

Scott got up, lifting Stiles with him, "Where are we going?"

Scott didn't miss a bit, "To Derek."

Stiles followed him silently. He was closer than ever to having his revenge. A relieved smile spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets Stiles.

Derek was busy training his new formed pack when he first smelled it, the scent he both longed for and feared from during his whole life. Mate.

The scent was still too far to know who it belonged to, and Derek was drunk with it.

Pack. Mate. His.

Those three words were all he could think about as he was suddenly dropped to the floor. Hard.

He was confused for a moment and it took him longer than he would ever admit to break the spell he was under at that moment, but once he regained his senses he could see Erica's grinning face looking at him victoriously. She must have took advantage of his distraction. 

The pack celebrated along with her, at last someone has managed to beat their almighty alpha.

Derek didn't even have the energy to be annoyed with them. All he could think about was his mate. The scent was coming closer by the second and Derek was consumed with desire for his mate to find him. 

At last, Derek heard a car approaching to the Hale house and scented Scott along with his mate. 

Before Derek could utter a word, Scott declared that they had to talk. His mate stood behind Scott, looking at Derek with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, and for one second Derek felt like they were the only people in the world and he couldn't help himself. He reached a hand to him, trying to touch, to claim, but before he had the chance to do any of the things he ached to do, Scott said, "This is Stiles. He needs your help."

Derek looked at his mate. Stiles. He seemed like a Stiles. Derek was so happy that he could finally put a name to his mate that it took a moment for the rest of Scott's words to sink in. His mate needed help. Was he hurt? Derek surveyed him, he scented the air, looking for blood, but no, all he could come up with was that same delicious scent of his mate.

Scott frowned at his lack of talking. Derek barely talked, that was true but it was starting to get ridiculous, "Come on in Stiles."

Stiles did as Scott instructed and the pack followed them inside.

Derek didn't even realise he was walking, his body was following his wolf's instinct to be with its mate.

Derek forced himself to focus on Scott and what he was saying, "This is my brother stiles. Guys, he really needs our help."

Stiles seemed surprise that Scott was referring to him as brother, but he still didn't say a word. Probably preferring to let Scott do all the explaining.

Boyd, Issac, Lydia, Jackson and Erica (and Derek probably should feel guilty but the truth is that he already forgot they were there) made some impatient sounds, as if to ask Scott to continue.

Scott looked at Stiles, clearly signing to him that it would be best if he tells them. Stiles seemed reluctant to do so but after a glaring discussion, he gave in. He took a deep breath, trying to gather all of his strength and started telling them all of his life story, "I used to live in Greenville. You know after my parents got divorced. So, I was very happy there with my mom" his voice seemed to break as he mentioned her, Derek wondered why. "And then I met the most incredible guy in the world. Blake." Stiles smiled, and Derek's heart missed a beat. It was like that just recalling that guy, Blake, brought Stiles tremendous happiness and Derek wished that Stiles would feel like that about him. "So, we started dating and things were really good. One day I found out that he is a werewolf! A freaking werewolf! How awesome is that? He was certain I'll dump him" Stiles laughed like he thought that the very idea of him breaking up with Blake was a joke, "Of course I didn't. I loved him and maybe It sounds stupid but I wasn't going to let anything stand between us. I was so happy when he told me that we are mates. Which means that we are going to be together forever." Derek had to take a deep breath to prevent himself from growling and doing something foolish like claim Stiles. The boy had no idea that he was wrong. Derek was his mate and that Blake guy lied. It wasn't common for werewolves to have a mate that was destined for someone else but it happened. Stiles was his mate and he was Stiles'. It was as simple as that. "Except that then he died. He was murdered." And Stiles was definitely looking at Derek, staring right at him, like he was trying to find some secret hidden deep inside his soul. "He was killed in the same day he met you."

Derek blinked. He knew Blake? He couldn't remember what Stiles was talking about and he almost said so, but he suddenly realised why Greenville sounded so familiar. "I met his pack."

Stiles nodded, biting his lip and Derek had to break his look from him before he'd embarrass himself."Yeah. And I think that whatever it was that you needed help with, killed Blake.. And his pack.

Derek stared at nothing for a few moments. Could it be? What if he followed him there? God, if he is the cause to Blake's death then Stiles may never forgive him. What a mess. Now he realised why Scott brought Stiles to him, "I went there to ask for protection. It was before I had a pack."

Stiles looked at him, unblinking, waiting for the rest, "If you are right then the person who killed them all was my uncle, Peter."

Derek looked for any kind of reaction at Stiles but there was none and his look was deathly cold, "But why?"

Derek swallowed, "Because they helped me. My uncle wanted me to become a part of his pack but I ran and he must have tracked me in Greenville, I only stayed there for a few hours but the rage he must have felt as he smelled me on a different pack..He must have been furious."

Derek feared that knowing Blake's death was his fault would push Stiles away but he couldn't lie to him. He could never lie to his mate.

Stiles looked grief stricken as he asked, "And where is he now? Where is Peter?"

Scott flinched even though he knew that Stiles would ask that. If anyone ever touched Allison.. He understood Stiles' need to know, to revenge.

Derek seemed like he was in pain, "I killed him." Stiles lookes relieved and a little regretful. Probably because he wanted to take Peter's life himself, "Only.. He is not dead anymore."

Stiles looked at Derek with confusion, "What?"

Derek looked at Lydia, who chose that moment to speak, "I brought him back to life."

Stiles got up immediately, "You did what?"

Lydia seemed guilty as she mumbled, "I couldn't control my actions. He did something to me, manipulated me." She looked at the floor, ashamed at herself, "I am sorry."

Everyone in the pack looked at her disbelievingly. Lydia never apologized. Ever.

Stiles looked like he couldn't care less how bad she feels and if to be honest, Derek understood him. Derek used to be like him, thinking about only one thing, the only thing that kept him sane and that his thirst for blood and vengeance. Derek understood him better that he wanted to. He could feel through their bond in how much pain Stiles was right now and it killed him not to be able to touch him or comfort his mate.

In that moment Derek made a decision, if he ever wants to have Stiles as his mate, to have Stiles embrace him as a mate, he would have to help him avenge Blake. That is the only way for Stiles to truly move on. 

Stiles once again focused all of his attention on Derek, "Where is he?"

Derek shook his head, "We don't know." 

It was obvious that Stiles didn't believe him so Derek promised, "We will find him. Together."

Stiles studied Derek. After finding what he was looking for in Derek's eyes, he nodded, and looked at the rest of the pack, to see how they feel about it. They all agreed with their alpha. 

Peter Hale Has done too much damage to so many people and it was time to stop him.

Derek would make sure of that, along with Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter Hale wasn't a crazy person. He really wasn't. He knew what he did, he knew why he did it and the truth is that he loved it. He loved feeling like he's the one who gets to decide who lives and who dies. It was the best thing that ever happened to him and he wanted to share it with his nephew. 

 

Derek was the only reason he stayed at Beacon Hills.

 

Peter wasn't mad with Derek for killing him. He's actually proud of him for that and he's more than happy to join his pack and be one of his betas.

 

When Peter was an alpha he craved power. If to be honest with himself, he still does. But now, when he's only an omega he realised that he wasn't cut out to be an alpha. Not really. That is why he didn't kill Derek. 

 

"Please, Don't.."

 

Peter was drawn out of his thoughts by that begging tone. Oh, he almost forgot that he was in the process of having his weekly entertainment. "What did I tell you?" Peter asked in a threatening tone.

 

The boy looked at him. The look he had in his eyes.. Peter would kill for always seeing that look. That thought made him smile since he is killing for that look. That pleading look. The one that implores with no words, that begs you to stop, to have mercy, to be a human being. What Peter loves the most about that look is the edge it gets when the victim understands that it won't help. The helplessness when they realise that no matter what they say or do, they'll die.. Peter loves it. He lives for it.

 

The boy whimpered as Peter showed his fangs and claws, an obvious threat that he better answer, "To be quiet."

 

Peter nodded, smiling a vicious smile, before slashing the boy's throat with his claws, "And now you will be forever silent."

 

Peter relished on him choking on his blood, it truly was one of the sweetest sounds he has ever heard. 

After he saw the light leave the boy's eyes he hurried to his hiding place, before he would get caught.

 

This can't go on for much longer, he thought to himself. He's going to have to think of a plan to open Derek's eyes.

That is when he thought of it. Of course, how is it that he didn't think about it sooner? He's getting rusty.   
If he wants Derek back, all he has to do is to leave him all alone. He has to get rid of his pack. 

 

Peter smiled. This is going to be fun.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Stiles looked at Derek. He wasn't as weird as Stiles expected him to be, and getting him to help Stiles with avenging was much easier than Stiles thought it to be. 

 

He couldn't stop looking at Derek. The man was obviously attractive but that wasn't the reason Stiles' eyes were glued to him. Well, at least not the only reason. 

 

There was just something about the alpha. Stiles couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it was there. 

 

Stiles slways felt this emptiness, like something was missing in his life, and being with Blake didn't stop that feeling but it did make it easier for him. Losing Blake brought that feeling back with full force and there were days when it made Stiles want to die, to do anything to stop it. All that kept him from taking his life was his promise to Blake. So, he got used to that feeling once more, and ignored it. Except that now, when he was in the same room as Derek, he... He couldn't feel it anymore. It was like being around the alpha made it go away and all that was left was this strange and warm feeling. His heartbeat increased when Derek was close. His palms were sweating. It was like he was falling in love, and that was something that can't happen. It can't. Stiles decided to fight it with everything he has got. He intentionally thought about Blake, and that helped. His guilt for feeling something to someone that wasn't Blake was overpowering his feelings to that someone else. Maybe it wasn't the healthiest way to deal with it but it was a way.

 

"So...How do we find Peter?"

 

If Derek was surprised by his direct approach, he was good at hiding it. "I think that the best way is to lure him out. He wants me so I guess I could be bait."

 

Stiles didn't like it, "Isn't it dangerous?"

 

Derek smiled, he seemed genuinely touched by Stiles' concern, "I am an alpha. I can deal with it."

 

Stiles didn't back down, "I am sure that this is what Blake's alpha thought as well and look where that got his pack to." The words stung but they needed to be said by someone.

 

"That is because they were caught by surprise. We will be ready for him. We killed him once before, how difficult is it going be to do it again?" Derek reassured Stiles. He actually reassured Stiles. His pack looked at him like he had grown a second head. Since when does Derek freaking Hale reassures someone?

 

Stiles didn't seem convinced but he nodded anyway. "Okay. Do we know where he is?"

 

Derek thought about it and the truth his that no, they didn't. He shook his head, "But I know some places he might hide in. It's a start."

 

Stiles smiled, "It's more than I had a few hours ago. Thank you." He looked at everyone in the pack, "Thank you all."

 

Scott looked at Stiles and smiled softly, with a great affection, "Don't mention it."

 

Stiles looked at him and there was a moment of mutual understanding that was soon broken by Jackson, "Seriously, don't mention it. I have a reputation to maintain."

 

Stiles laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. The sound was strange yet familiar for him and for the first time since he lost Blake he felt like things might be alright eventually. All he had to do is hang on tight and fight with all he has.

 

When Stiles looked at Derek he realised that the alpha was already looking at him with a look that he couldn't even pretend to understand. Once their eyes locked, Stiles was lost. His eyes were beautiful and Stiles felt like he could read his entire life story there. Pain. Tenderness. Vulnerability. Affection. Guilt.

 

"We should probably go. Mom is gonna freak if we won't be in time for dinner."

 

It took Stiles a minute to realise that this was Scott talking and another minute to realise that he was probably talking to him. "Yeah. See you?" It was more a question than a statement and Derek nodded with no hesitation. 

 

There was a chorus of 'bye' from the pack and then Stiles and Scott left.

 

Derek looked at Stiles' direction until he was long gone.

 

"When you fall you fall hard." Lydia observed, with an evil grin.

 

Derek wasn't going to dignify her comment with an answer so he just growled.

 

"What are you talking about?" Issac asked, and Derek noticed that everyone in the pack seemed interested in her answer. 

 

"Derek just found his mate." Jackson answered cheerfully for Lydia. Derek snorted, those two were truly a match made in heaven.

 

"His mate?" Erica asked, "But Stiles said that his mate was Blake!"

 

And before Derek realised what he was doing, he had Erica pressed against the wall, he was fully turned and he was choking her, "He is mine!"

 

Erica seemed terrified and Derek hated himself for putting that expression on her face but it was beyond his control. Stiles was his mate and his wolf didn't love the concept of him being with someone else. He barely managed to control himself as Stiles told them about the love of his life. The only reason Derek managed not to surrender to his desire to prove Stiles who was his true mate, was Stiles' sadness and despair. That scent helped him control his instincts, but now with Stiles gone, he didn't possess that control anymore. 

 

"Let her go! She didn't mean it!" Boyd implored on Erica's behalf.

 

Derek took a deep breath, trying to regain control. Once he shifted back to human, he let go of Erica who was thrown to the floor. "He is my mate. Is that understood?"

 

Erica nodded, getting up. "I am sorry." She really was sorry for upsetting her alpha so much.

 

Derek nodded, "I know. You can't tell him." It was directed to everyone in the pack. 

 

They all seemed confused. If Stiles was Derek's mate, why wasn't he claiming him? Of course none of them wasn't stupid enough to voice that question. That is none, but Lydia.

 

"Why?"

 

Derek seemed to struggle with the answer, "Because I am your alpha and I say so."

 

It was good enough. They all nodded, happy to do as their alpha requested.

 

The pack was oblivious to the fact that the person they were looking for was currently stalking them through the shadows, having a mean smile all over his face and a plan already forming in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles went to Derek's house, determined to ask him why the hell he can't get him out of his head.

As he walked inside he was grabbed by strong arms. He tried to resist but as he turned around and saw that it was Derek who grabbed him, all fight left him.

 

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

 

Derek seemed amused by that question, "You don't know?"

 

Stiles was about to say some witty comeback but there were suddenly lips kissing him and he couldn't not kiss back. He couldn'y help but give in to he selfish heart. 

 

It was like all the weight that was constantly on his shoulders was lifted from him and the relief was immense. Derek started kissing him everywhere before he settled on his neck, biting and marking him.

 

"Stiles" Derek moaned his name, "Stiles. Stiles."

 

"Stiles!"

 

Stiles woke up, with his heart pounding hard, hearing his father calling his name from downstairs, "I am up!" He answered.

 

Stiles felt so ashamed in himself for having that dream. What is the matter with him? Why can't he stop thinking of Derek? Why does he dream about him? Why is this his life?

 

He was so frustrated with himself. Why can't one thing in his life be easy? He finally has a way to track down Blake's murderer and he falls in love with the person that is helping him? Blake was his mate, wasn't he? They were supposed to be together forever. Stiles decided to join him once everything would be over. Then how come he fall sor someone else? How?

 

Stiles shook his head. This can't go on. He loves Blake. He won't betray him and his memory. He refused to even concider it.

 

"Stiles! Are you coming?"

 

Stiles got up of bed, "Just one minute!"

 

Stiles was quick with brushing his teeth and getting dressed and he was downstairs in five minutes. "Where is Scott?"

 

John didn't stop reading the newspaper as he answered, "He already left. You are late to school, you know."

 

Stiles grimaced, it was his first day in school and he wasn't looking forward to it, "I just have to adjust again. Don't worry, I'll be up on time tomorrow."

 

John hummed and took a sip of his coffee.

 

Stiles finished breakfast and grabbed his bag, "Bye."

 

"Bye, son. Have a good day."

 

Stiles was really late to school so he decided to take a shortcut through the woods. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice one of the branches, so naturally, he fell.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Stiles froze. Apparently, he wasn't alone. He looked up and saw a man in his early forties coming closer, reaching his hand to help Stiles get up. 

 

Stiles didn't take it, and got up by himself. He didn't know why, but there was something about this man that made him to not trust him.

 

Stiles turned to leave, going through the other direction even though it wasn't the right way to school. He prefered to be late rather than walking in that man's direction.

 

"Leaving so soon?" The weird man asked, pouting.

 

Stiles didn't answer, trying to get away. Something was wrong. He may not be a werewolf but he can detect danger just fine.

 

"Are you ignoring me?" Stiles was scared by how fast that man turned from amused and playful to furious.

 

He grabbed Stiles, much like Derek did in his dream. Except it wasn't comforting as Derek's hold. And why was he thinking of Derek again? Seriously, what is wrong with him?

 

"Let me go" Stiles warned.

 

"Or what?" The man taunted.

 

Stiles really wanted to say something bad ass but unfortunately he couldn't think about anything. "Who are you?"

 

The man smiled, "I heard you were looking for me."

 

Stiles frowned. Looking for him? The only person he was looking for was Peter Hale and that man wasn't him.. I mean, it couldn't be Peter, can it?

 

"Oh how I love it when you get that look! You just realised who I am, right? Tell me Stiles, are you afraid to die?"

 

Stiles swallowed. It is him. The man who killed Blake. Peter Hale. He was waiting for that moment for so long that now that he found him he didn't know what to do or say. 

 

"Well, are you?" Peter asked curiously.

 

Stiles was determined to put him in his place, "If I have to die ti kill you, then so be it."

 

Peter smiled at him, flashing his fangs, "I like you. It would be such a shame to have to rip off your throat with my teeths."

 

Stiles tried to break free and.. He didn't know what he'd do once he freed himself, he kind of makes it up as he goes.

 

After many struggles he finally managed to break free and he started running. He was starting to think that he might make it alive as he was thrown in the air by Peter. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Peter's grinning face looming over him.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek was busy with repairing a part of his house when he felt it. Pure horror.

 

It wasn't coming from him and therefore there could only be one cause for it.

 

His mate. Something happened to Stiles.

 

His pack felt that there is something wrong with him and they all gathered in the house in a minute.

 

"Something happened to stiles." Derek declared, trying to get control of his wolf. He needed to be in his right mind if he wanted to save his mate. He can't let the wolf take over. 

 

Scott was the first to say something, "He really didn't come to school today. I didn't think.." Scott sounded guilty and Derek didn't have time for that. Stiles didn't have time for that.

 

Oh god, Stiles. 

 

"We have to find him."

 

"But how?"

 

"Maybe we can track his scent or something?"

 

Everyone in the pack were talikng, trying to come up with a way to save Stiles and Derek closed his eyes. Trying to think. And then it occured to him. Boyd was right, they could track Stiles by scent. Derek could track him easily. He would never forget his mate's addictive scent.

 

"Yes, we can. Turn and follow me." Derek ordered before turning and running. He ran for hours, or maybe minutes, he didn't know. Time became to nothing but a blur.

 

And then finally, he scented it. Stiles. Mate.

 

When Derek came to the scent's source he growled. There was blood. Stiles was hurt.

 

Furious on whoever was foolish enough to harm Stiles, Derek ran faster, tracking him in an abandoned storage. 

 

He rushed to him and was about to reach his mate when he spotted Peter. Derek saw red and attacked. 

 

The fight was brief. Derek could easily overpower Peter anytime and his rage for Peter's attack on Stiles, on his mate, made it that much shorter.

 

As Derek was about to kill Peter, he teased, "You will kill me? Your own uncle? And for what? For this worthless human?" He asked with apparent disbelief.

 

Derek has never been so mad. Not even on Kate and that was saying a lot. He wanted to hurt Peter so bad, his wolf wanted to make him pay, and for once in his life, Derek gave in to his wolf's will and slashed his uncle's throat with no remorse.

 

At the very second Peter died, Derek went towards Stiles, shaking him until he woke up, "Are you alright?"

 

Stiles blinked. He tried to understand where he was and after a few seconds all the memories came rushing back, "Peter! It's him!"

 

Derek nodded, "I took care of that. He would never hurt anyone again." Derek assured Stiles.

 

Stiles felt relief wash over him and he didn't know why but he found himself wrapping his arms around Derek, seeking comfort.

 

Derek smiled, hugging Stiles tightly, "You are alright now. I've got you now."

 

Stiles nodded at him and closed his eyes. He fell limp all the sudden. He felt.. Protected. Like nothing can''t hurt him anymore. Not as long as he has got Derek.

 

The pack witnessed it with wonder. They never saw their alpha like that. They never felt such happiness radiating from him. They all decided that they rather like that. They decided that they should keep Stiles, as a part of the pack, as their alpha's mate.

 

Stiles realised at last that he was holding onto Derek, and remembered his dream. Derek felt even better in real life if that was even possible. Stiles loved the way he radiated strength, he was like some sort of a haven. Stiles loved it.

 

Derek felt how sated his mate was and he enjoyed it. He wanted to make his mate feel like that all the time. He wanted to take away all of his pain and fears. He wanted, more than anything, to take care of him.

 

Stiles suddenly pushed him, and Derek felt his panic and guilt. "I..We can't do this."

 

Derek had to blink back tears. He wanted his mate. His mate wanted him. Yet, even though they wanted each other, his mate rejected him. Why?

 

"Stiles" He begged, embracing him again, trying to convince him with his touch that he is wrong. That this is right.

 

Stiles was on brink of tears, "No. This can't be. I am sorry." And then he pulled away, and ran far from Derek's reach.

 

Derek was devastated. His wolf howled in pain and lost.

 

His pack felt how broken he was and they hurt as well.

 

Stiles could hear from afar Derek's howls and he cried. He couldn't do this anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles bursted into his house, ignoring Mellisa and John as he went straight upstairs.

 

As he got into his room he took his bag and just threw his clothes inside, not caring how messy it was.

 

All he could think about was Derek. His touch. His voice. 

 

He couldn't stay in Beacon Hills. Not when Derek is so close. Too close.

 

He won't be able to resist temptation, and sooner or later, he would cave to his feelings and that is just wrong.

 

He can't fight himself. He hates himself for it but the truth is that when he's near Derek he forgets to fight it. He forgets that he shouldn't want it. That it shouldn't be this good.

 

Stiles was about to finish packing when his father got in, "Son, what are you soing?"

 

Stiles flinched. He didn't want to hurt his father, but he couldn't stay. He couldn't. "I am leaving."

 

John sighed, "I can see that, but why? Did I do something?"

 

Stiles shook his head, "Of course not. It's not you. You were perfect. It's just that I can't stay here anymore."

 

John seemed hurt, he couldn't let his son go. Not this time. "Please. Whatever it is that is bugging you, we can work it out."

 

"No, we can't. No one can."

 

"Son.. Please." John pleaded.

 

Stiles closed his eye, he couldn't stand his father's miserable look anymore. "I am sorry but I am leaving. There is nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

 

John grabbed his son, "The hell you are! You are not leaving!"

 

Stiles couldn't keep holding back the tears, he hugged his father, not knowing when he'll see him again. Not knowing if he'll see him again. "Say bye to Mellisa and Scott from me, okay?"

 

John was about to protest again when Scott interrupted, "Why won't you tell me yourself?"

 

Stiles looked at Scott. He didn't know him long but in the short while he got to know the teen he became really fond of him, "Scott.."

 

Scott looked at John, "Could you give us a moment?"

 

John looked from Scott to Stiles before nodding and leaving the room.

 

Once alone, Scott closed the door. "I know what you are doing."

 

Stiles didn't know how to respond to it, "I can't stay."

 

"I know. I know you feel guilty. I know you feel like you're cheating on Blake. I know you think you don't deserve happiness. But most of all I know how much you hate yourself."

 

Stiles was in shock, "Scott, I.."

 

Scott shook his head, "There is no other explanation for what you're doing. I know I'm not so bright but I do know you, Stiles. You have to stop hurting yourself and most of all you have to stop hurting your mate."

 

"My mate?"

 

Scott nodded, "Your mate. Derek. He needs you."

 

"Blake is my mate." Stiles said in a small voice. Wishing it wasn't true.

 

"No, he is not!" Scott bursted, "Derek is your mate. Blake lied to you, man."

 

Stiles shook his head, whispering, "No he didn't. Blake is my mate. Don't lie to me, Scott!"

 

"I am not lying to you. Blake lied. I am not saying he was a bad person. I don't know what I would have done if Allison wasn't my mate. I can't judge him. But the fact still remains, that he lied to you. You must feel it, deep down. You must have feelings to Derek."

 

Stiles bit his lip. He did have feelings to Derek. But Blake wouldn't have lied to him. He wouldn't. Blake loved him. There was only one way to find out. 

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Stiles stooped and looked at Scott, "To Derek. We need to talk."

 

Scott smiled and gave thumbs up to Stiles.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Derek was running for hours. The pain and sorrow from his mate's rejection stung. He didn't know what to do without him. He wanted him so much and he was willing to do anything to make his mate love him even half as much he loves him.

 

He was wallowing in self pity when he scented him, and he ran to him, anxious to hold him.

 

When Stiles saw Derek he stopped, which left Derek with the task to complete the gap between them. Derek didn't care.

 

When he reached his mate, Derek felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. He was never so happy, and he wasn't in control of himself.

 

He kissed Stiles.

 

It was too much and not nearly enough. He had to get closer, to feel his mate against him. His mate tasted amazing and Derek thought to himself that he could never get enough of him. Ever.

 

When they became breathless, Stiles broke the kiss, which made Derek whimper and borrow closer to his mate, nuzzling his neck, leaving there a mark.

 

Stiles shuddered. It was so close to what happened in his dream and it felt so much better. It was like he finally found his place in the world. 

 

"Derek.." Stiles tried to regain his breath, "Derek. We have to stop."

 

Derek shook his head, "Please, don't do it. I can't." His voice broke as he begged Stiles to stay with him.

 

Stiles was so confused. It was like his mind and heart were at a constant war. His heart told him to be with Derek, that Derek is the one for him. But his mind, it kept reminding him of Blake. It kept telling him it was wrong. But if it is wrong, why does it feel like it's the rightest thing in the world? How can something so wrong feel so right?

 

"I need to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly, alright?"

 

Derek nodded without breaking their embrace.

 

"Are we mates?"

 

Derek's heart skipped a bit. He looked up at Stiles, with a tiny beacon of hope in his eyes. "Yes."

 

Stiles' throat was suddenly dry, "Then what was Blake for me? Because I loved him."

 

Derek seemed so hurt by it, but it was the truth and Stiles had to know all the facts before he would make any decision. 

 

"You were his mate."

 

Stiles frowned, "But... You just said that I am your mate."

 

Derek smiled. He loved hearing Stiled describe himself as Derek's mate. "You are."

 

"I don't understand."

 

Derek sighed, he wished that Stiles would stop asking questions when they could do things that are much more fun, "In order for you to understand, you need to learn about mates. Every werewolf has many compatible mates. There is a potential for a strong bond with anyone of them. But there is one mate that it's very hard to come across. It's rare but it happens. This mate is 'The Mate'. He's the one, as humans say. I don't think that there are any words to explain it but it's like... Finding meaning, having someone who makes you a better person, someone you can trust. The bond is beyond love. It's forever. It's unbreakable. It's like finding the other half of your soul. You always feel like there is something missing but it's not something. It's someone."

 

Stiles was quiet, trying to digest what Derek just said, "And I am.. All of this for you?"

 

Derek glowed with happiness, "You are so much more. There are no words... No language that could help me express how much I love you. I don't think you would ever fully underestand it."

 

Stiles smiled, "You.. Love me?"

 

Instead of replying, Derek kissed him, and Stiles couldn't resist him. He kissed back.

 

He knew that it might take time before he'll heal and could be with Derek both emotionally and physically, but he also knew now that Derek would wait for him. Mate. Stiles gets what it means now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did while writing it :)


End file.
